


5

by Locolate



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	5

孙策预想的是周瑜该害羞，然后大概又会不说话，过了一会儿再跟自己说决定。孙策相信周瑜喜欢他，但是人总是爱给自己找纠结，刚说完短短的一秒内他心里就闪过无数念头——要是自己被拒绝了是不是很丢人、要是他不愿意又会是因为什么理由？会不会因为自己消失了太久，生自己气了？  
周瑜既没有不好意思，也没拒绝他，反而笑了。孙策感到怀里的人笑的一抽一抽，就说：“哎，这哪里好笑？”  
“我还以为有什么别的要紧事情。”  
“难道这就不是要紧的事了吗？这是一辈子的事情。”孙策掐了掐周瑜的腰。周瑜有些痒，就去扯孙策的手。孙策不愿意放开，还说：“你总这样，爱扯开话题。”  
周瑜说：“外面可乱了。”  
孙策说：“所以我可受不了，但你想啊，我被叫来这儿，又不得不处理这些事情。你也不想看我发狂吧？”  
周瑜就看着他，说：“……于是你就随便找个向导啊。”  
“哪是随便了？”孙策搂他更紧，说：“我们都认识那么久了，你不能装作不喜欢我。”  
周瑜说：“还有匹配率测定——”  
“管他呢。”孙策说，“不管是多少，我都只要你。”  
然后孙策感到周瑜终于往他怀里靠了靠，贴的更近——真是奇怪，明明没有一点距离了，也还能越贴越近。他不由得把注意力全集中在了听觉上，他听见了外边学生的高呼、匆匆忙忙的脚步声，还听见了自己的心跳，听见了周瑜的心跳，然后他发现贴的近时，真的会让两个人的心率趋向同步。  
他又听见周瑜说：“……会有人来的。”  
再明白不过是答应他了。  
他吻了吻周瑜额头。  
周瑜又说：“那去这儿的小仓库吧。”

孙策在仓库里又吻了周瑜。唇齿交缠时还撞到了旁边的架子，哗啦啦掉了一地不知道是哪年的文件，白色的纸散的到处都是。  
孙策手稍松了松，周瑜就像抢着说一样说了要理一理地上的文件。孙策又把他按在怀里吻住，没让他动。  
他这次放开周瑜时抢了话语权，说：“抱歉。”  
周瑜就也没管这周围了，问：“你道什么歉？”  
“委屈你了。这地方真的不好。”孙策想了想，又继续说，“……况且你家世好，就这么在这种地方把自己交——”  
“明明是你先说的要跟我结合的，”周瑜就笑着打断了他，“我家现在什么样你也不是不知道。再说了，不仅仅是你选择了我，我也选择了你啊。”  
孙策又说：“太仓促了。”  
“怎么反倒是你开始想这事儿。”周瑜还是笑。  
“以后我得补偿你。”  
做爱这件事情反而没有这些真诚的话语来的让人更让人不好意思，周瑜就没说话。可不说话又显得是不是自己不乐意听他这样说呢？他就又凑到孙策唇边，蹭了一下。

孙策把外套一脱，丢在地上的时候却看见了周瑜非常轻微的皱了皱眉——他相信自己的视力不可能出现问题——那么就是他的向导大概是不喜欢在地上做这个想法。  
于是他从背后抱住周瑜，吻他的后颈。  
人对脖子这种脆弱又生命攸关的部位总是有莫名的心理，孙策就感受到怀里的人僵了一下。他说：“你别紧张。……我们也不在地上做了。”  
周瑜想回头看看他，也只能用余光看到一点点。孙策看见他这样，就忍不住凑过去亲了亲他的唇。而后就发现自己精神就是一团乱麻——大抵刚刚在外面受了那些哨兵的影响——然后又有一股精神力量打开死结一样慢慢的梳理，又不像平时解死结的时候的用力，是情人之间的温柔。  
周瑜说，没结合就跑来给你精神梳理有些累人。  
孙策就回了他，你这是在催我了？  
他就点头，嗯了声，还说都这样了，也别管太多什么气氛什么前戏了。  
孙策还想逗他，就说：“你不喜欢前戏啊？”  
“你——”周瑜声音又立刻变小了，“喜欢那也得之后再说吧……”  
“我知道了。”孙策这么接了句。  
“我还以为你会更……着急些，没想到你这么多话。”  
孙策在周瑜耳边说：“你自己摸摸着不着急？”  
周瑜还真的伸手扯孙策裤子，话却说的毫无情趣：“……这里还蛮多尘的，赶紧走了。”孙策不乐意听他这样冷淡，抓住了他的手，说：“我来。”  
他声音比平日低沉，呼出来的气让周瑜有些恍惚，两个人精神上本来就还连接着，孙策也就感受到了。他又笑：“我的向导比我还不淡定了。”说完他就去解了周瑜裤子，借着重力又半褪到膝盖上，没再继续。孙策还是不急，他这态度让周瑜觉得是不是自己的精神梳理做的太好了，还是得让他感受一下无限放大的荷尔蒙作用试一下——转念一想那遭殃的还是自己。  
周瑜乱七八糟的想着，也不知道孙策能不能在精神域里感知到他的想法。周瑜稍微硬了些的性器突然被抓住，也不是男生们平时解决生理问题那样普通的手法，带了点揉和捏的要素，弄的有些疼又有些痒。周瑜忍不住想说什么，还是先说了称谓词。他就直接说了：“孙策……”  
孙策立刻回了个带有疑问性质的“嗯？”，然后停下了手，又接了句“怎么了？”  
既然已经停下了那也没必要说，可不说话又显得奇怪，想了想还是问：“……你有带什么来么？”  
这话没头没尾，可孙策也知道他什么意思——他知道周瑜这个人喜欢把事情提前做好，喜欢准备周全。孙策又亲了亲他的肩，掐了一把腰后打开了不知道什么时候放在了旁边桌子上的润滑油。  
做润滑时他看不见周瑜表情，可总能听到喘息声——房间小，一点点声音都能给人感觉很大——况且他还是个哨兵。  
周瑜觉得腿软，身体重心不可避免的往孙策身上移。他想了想，又把手撑到了墙上。墙上有尘，又忍不住皱了皱眉，手也稍微震了下。孙策注意到了——他总能注意到，周瑜想；孙策伸出手，跟周瑜十指相扣，然后手背贴着墙，让周瑜隔着自己的手撑着墙。  
周瑜想说些什么，刚说了个“你”又差点转成呻吟，于是这句话就被喘息中断了，时机好的让人觉得是故意的。  
孙策又低下头吻了他背，说：“这儿脏，我们快点完事。”周瑜点头。  
孙策进的缓慢，一点点撑开了内壁，他听见周瑜的一阵一阵的喘息声跟那处一下下的收紧好像有什么特定的节奏一样。他的向导在这种时候也不全然算是迷乱的，那么多次的合训孙策也明白这个人有点奇怪的强迫症，可没想到这种时候还下意识稍作控制。他有个想法，但是不能告诉周瑜——他知道周瑜看着好像对这些事情无所谓，他时不时的害羞可骗不了人。况且这早，他们还有大把时间去想、去实现。  
他们还十指交缠，重心移到了墙面，孙策借着支持力一下下抽插。青涩的情事没有曾经想象的香艳，可是最重要的永远不是感官上的快感。  
孙策觉得差不多时握住了周瑜流着水的性器，毫无手法可言地上下撸动了好几下，就感觉到还含着自己那活儿的内壁狠狠地痉挛了起来，他就加大了挺胯的力度，周瑜终于没忍住叫了出声。孙策想，真好听，以后可不能随便找地方办事了，浪费了好听的呻吟。  
这时周瑜稍稍扭过脖子，孙策马上会意，吻了他。

收拾本来倒要花点时间。孙策把踩过和沾了点什么的纸都丢进了垃圾桶。周瑜就跟他说说不定里面还有什么重要文件，他就给回了句重要的东西还能放在这？周瑜也笑，说再说了反正也没有人会知道。  
孙策说我们得出去了。  
周瑜也认真起来，点了头，又说：“感觉很奇妙。”  
孙策笑：“……那么我们从今以后，就再没有什么能把我们分开了。”  
但是周瑜说：“也不一定。……还有死亡。”  
孙策的笑收了戏谑，只剩认真，说：“我绝对不会丢下你一个人。”  
“这算承诺吗？”周瑜问他。  
“算。你是不是也要有什么表示？”孙策说。  
周瑜想，你看，这个人认真起来总是不超过三句话的时间，想着自己也笑了。孙策见他笑，继续撺掇周瑜也说些什么——认真不认真都无妨，他不过就是喜欢看平时认认真真还有点强迫症的周瑜跟他斗嘴又开玩笑的样子。  
但是是他自己先认真的，他自然也会得到周瑜认认真真的回应。  
周瑜说：“天涯海角，我都随你去。”  
孙策还听见了外面的风声和远处学生敲烂了个什么机器的声音。周瑜又说：“走吧，也不知道袁术想的什么，让你这个没结合的哨兵安定这区。学生是战力差点，可麻烦度一点都不低。”他拉了拉孙策的手。  
孙策顺势又把周瑜拉到怀里，抱紧了，说：“我觉得我已经无所不能了。”  
“那当然，你还有着近年来这里出的最优秀的向导。”  
孙策就笑。周瑜皱了皱眉，说：“……哎你可别跟别人说我说过，我就随口说……”  
“你是最好的。”  
“……嗯。”  
于是他们走到了室外，看见了一片狼藉。  
秩序会从混沌中而生，像是叶芝的诗里的螺旋。


End file.
